


Surprise Surprise!

by notguilty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Surprise Sex, sherlock needs his mind cleared, willing participant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notguilty/pseuds/notguilty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put the kettle on and made my way to the living room. My flatmate was out so I took the opportunity to stay naked. The ultimate freedom. I got the remote control and switched from TV to hard drive. Drama? Comedy? What to watch... </p>
<p>But then I got a nasty surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Surprise!

After a satisfying hour of running and an even more fantastic shower, I was ready to fall down on the sofa and get my deserved moment of laziness. I dried my hair as well as I could in the bathroom before curling it up in the towel and made it into a turban. 

One more time I looked in the mirror. The scar didn't look as bad as yesterday. I couldn't stop smiling at the sight. Thank god! It was actually disappearing. I really didn't want to be reminded of that night for the rest of my life.

I opened the bathroom door and walked naked into the kitchen. I stretched my legs on my way. Nothing feels better than stretching legs after tormented yourself by going running way to far, way to fast. 

I put the kettle on and made my way to the living room. My flatmate was out so I took the opportunity to stay naked. The ultimate freedom. I got the remote control and switched from TV to hard drive. Drama? Comedy? What to watch... 

The kettle boiled and I dropped the remote to make my way back to the kitchen. Cinnamon tea, that was exactly what I needed. Perfect for a winter day. 

With the cup in my hands, while softly blowing the steam away, I strolled to the sofa. Yes, a good drama series would do nicely, I thought. All I needed was a fleeceblanket.

But then I got a nasty surprise. 

The sheer fright caused me to drop my mug. Never had anything caused me to startle like this before. My whole body contracted and I couldn't move a muscle.

“Hi Elly.”

The bastard had made himself comfortable in one of the chairs and had a smug grin on his face. Much to smug for my liking.

“What the hell are you doing here?!?!”

“I came to check if you were alright. You were, until a few seconds ago. Sorry about that.”

I looked down. The pain on my right foot became suddenly very real and I couldn't help but yell out and swear. The blood was most likely from the broken mug, but the worse part was the hot tea burning my flesh.

He already stood up and got a bowl with lukewarm water from the kitchen. 

“You do realize you're naked?”

“Of course I realize I'm naked!! But I have a more immediate problem right now. This fucking hurts!”

“Sit down, just sit down.”

I stumbled to the sofa and let my foot sink in the bowl. I closed my eyes and bit my lip when my foot touched the water. It was far from pleasant, but it was necessary, I understood that much. From the corner of my eye I noticed that a couple of eyes couldn't stop staring at me. The grin was also still there. 

I hit his knees with my hand. “Stop grinning and find me a shirt will you.”  
I couldn't stop laughing myself now at the ridiculous situation.

“No”, he simply stated.

I looked at him. The piercing blue eyes smiled. They smiled like the last time I met him. Although... at first they spit fire. He had rescued me from a couple of guys who had pushed me down an alleyway late at night a week ago. That's where the scar was from. I don't even know what they were going to do to me, but it probably wouldn't have be pleasent. He came right in time, knocked one of the guys down, pulled me up to my feet and dragged me out. Then he walked back and started a fight with the second guy. A fight he obviously won. 

I was amazed about his skills and maybe even more amazed about his appearance. The fact that he took me to his doctor flatmate didn't even amaze me anymore after that. Nothing was normal about this guy, I understood that much. Even the wall in his living room was full of pictures of stabbed people, wires to connect the pictures and notes. Lots of notes. 

When my wound was desinfected I asked him about the stabbed people. I wish I hadn't.  
“You would have been one of them”, was all he said.

And then I finally found out his name is Sherlock. While still staring at his pictures, he offered me one of John's shirts, demanded John to get me a toothbrush and told me I could sleep on the sofa. John sighed in return, but arranged a toothbrush and blanket for me. With a big smile on his face he told me shirt was Sherlock's favourite. It was his way of taking revenge. 

That night I couldn't sleep. Apperantly I wasn't the only one.  
“Make it two”, he said with a low hoarse voice while I was making a cuppa at 4am. I hadn't even heard him come into the kitchen. 

It was freezing in the living room and I offered him to share the blanket. I didn't expect him to take the offer, but a few seconds later we sat down next to each other, feet leaning on the table and blanket pulled over us. The warmth of the him close by was very welcome. And of course the tea helped. 

I didn't expect him to be nice company, but he was. Well, if you like stories about serialkillers or phychopaths... But his eyes smiled, just like they did right now.

“Please, could you get me a shirt?”

“Feeling exposed?”

“Kind of...”

He paused for a few seconds, as though he was searching for a reply. “There is nothing to be ashamed of”, he eventually said.

I grinned. “Thank you, I suppose.”

The pain in my foot decreased slightly. The blood had caused the water to turn dark red and I got used to the luke warm water on the wound. Curious as I was, I took my foot out and looked at the lateral side of it. 

“I think we can do without John this time”, he observed. “First aid kit somewhere?”

“There might be some bandages in one of the kitchen drawers.”

He shook his head and stood up. “You should always had a first aid kit, you know?”

I sighed. I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't have needed it if he just pressed the doorbell, but that would have been useless. 

While waiting for him to come back, I reached out for my fleece blanket and wrapped myself in it. I didn't care if he said I had nothing to be ashamed of, me being naked was awkward. 

“That's disappointing”, he mumbled when he got back. I wanted to say to him 'get naked yourself, then you know how awkward it is', but I helt back. I couldn't judge him well enough whether he would actually do it or not. The risk was too high. Not that I didn't want to see him naked... Underneath that tight shirt of his was no doubt something beautiful hidden.

With care he wrapped the bandage around my foot. The burn wasn't too bad after all, the cut just needed some protection. When he was done I finally could take a deep breath and ask him what he was really doing here.

All he did was shrug. 

“That's helping”, I sighed.

A staring competition followed, which I lost. Obviously.

“Sherlock, I'm not good at signs. What the hell is going on?”

“I think I found a way to deal with boredom.”

“What?”

Suddenly he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes. It startled me nearly as much as discovering him sitting in that chair earlier. But this was so much better.

“Remember that chat we had on your sofa last week”, I whispered.

“Like it was yesterday.”

“You lied.”

“I didn't”, he whispered back whilst leaning in for another kiss. This time I leaned in with him, parted my lips and ran with my fingers through his black curls. For the first time I tasted him, tasted his dinner, tasted the coffee he had earlier, tasted the fact that he indeed hadn't smoked for quite a while. But best of all, there was a sense of need and passion in there that made my knees weak, and I wasn't even standing.

“You said girlfriends are not really your thing”, I tried to whispered between the stream of kisses.

He unwrapped me slowly and pulled me on his lap. Those long slender fingers on my bare back made my heart beat raise and I scratched my fingernails softly over the skin of his neck. I loved the moaning noises he made as a result.

As his fingers started to explore he whispered: “What does girlfriend mean?”

I stretched my back and let him take a proper look at my breasts. A chance he took without hesitating. Soon his fingers started their exploration in that area too.

I smiled. I understood exactly what he meant. “Girlfriend means relationship.”

Then he briefly sucked my left nipple. This was absolutely glorious. The right one got a much longer treatment after he noticed what it did to me. 

“And Sherlock Holmes is married to his work”, I smiled. “Such a waste, such a waste...”

“You of all people should know it doesn't take a relationship...”

“Yeeees, I know”, I interrupted him, being reminded of our conversation on the sofa the week before. I admitted to him I never had a relationship. I am 27 years old and I have never had a proper relationship. Friends, yes, but not something fixed. Sherlock had looked at me with a very surprised expression. 'I didn't think you were that socially incapable'. His words, not mine. He absolutely had no idea about the process. Funny enough, he did know about pleasing women...

“And where does that come from then?”

“It's like riding a bike”, he shrugged.

“No, it's not.”

“Want to test that?”

I smiled. “Oh yes please.”

And before I knew it, he was carrying me to my bedroom. He let me unbutton his shirt, he let me kiss him, he stopped me so he was able to kiss my breasts again. We were rolling each other over and over, it was hot and passionate and I still couldn't believe this was happening. 

When I pinned him down for a moment, I took my chance to unbutton his trousers. That erection of his was screaming to get out. He had been riding against my hip in such a way that he thought I wouldn't notice... or maybe he did it on purpose, I couldn't tell. He was hard to read and unpredictable too. But most important of all, he was damn good company. Again.

I stepped aside and pulled his trousers and underpants down and demanded him to stay on his back. Of course he didn't do what I say, but I was rapid enough to put my mouth over his cock and shut him up.  
“Fuck....” I heard him whisper when he dropped back on the mattrass.  
I had him.

I worked my tongue around his shaft and treated his head with small kisses to tease him. One of his hands grabbed my hair, god I love it when a man does that. With my hands I brushed his thighs, making my way slowly up towards his groin. He increased his groans and wiggles and I could taste the precum. I wanted nothing else then him to have a great time and to come back to me in the future. I never had such a pretty, lean, muscular man in by bed before. 

“Please stop”, he whimpered at some point. “I don't want to come just yet.”

“Already? Can't you take it any longer?” I winked.

“Shut up and come here”, he winked and pulled me up. On my way I just had to trace the line from his cock to his mouth with my tongue. Planting many kisses on the way. That chest and abdomen just need to be touched. 

Then his phone rang.

“No, no, nooo, not now!” He moaned.

“Leave it then”, I smiled and planted some more kisses on his chest.

“This is unfortuntely important...”

“How can you possibly deduce that?”

“I set this ringtone for one particular pereson. I was expecting this phone call.”

I leaned over him and kissed his lips. “Can it wait for five more minutes?”

He met my eyes and smiled. “Probably not, but he expects me to be in Baker Street, which is 10 minutes further away.”

I rolled us over and spread my legs. The warmth of his groin felt lovely against mine. I aligned the head of his cock against my vagina. “If you only have a couple of minutes, then push”, I whispered in his ear. 

“With pleasure”, he whispered back. Slowly he moved in me, his left hand squeezing my breast and his lips on mine. We groaned in each other's mouths, I had missed this feeling so much...

The mood changed from a slow, teasing atmosphere to hot, steaming moments. He was now manhandling me and I loved it. He pushed in faster, his breathing getting rough. I stroke myself in an attempt to come togehter with him. He was however too fast for me. I felt his muscles contract and started to make quite some noise. It made me smile. I didn't know those noises could come out of him. 

He closed his eyes and tried to regain his breath. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him softly. 

“Thank you for clearing my mind”, he whispered.

“Is that what this was about?”

“Don't tell me you feel 'used' now.”

“Of course not. I like to help where I can”, I winked. 

And with that being said, he moved out of me and rolled over. He didn't want to leave. I tried to ask him why, but he didn't answer. 

“Is it not work related then?”

“Unfortunately not”, he sighed. 

He got up and went looking for his clothes. Even a reverse striptease was hot when he did it. I stared at him without shame and he didn't mind. His eyes met mine every now and again and it made me so warm inside. 

When he was ready he leaned over me for one last time and gave me a kiss.

Then he whispered: "I failed to make you come and I'm not that self centered. I might be back soon to let of steam."

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn it into a series and make it more dirty if I find the time XD Can't promise anything though!


End file.
